Valentine
by Karevsanatomy
Summary: Neither of them expected to enjoy valentines night. They couldn't have been more wrong! Alex and Izzie


-1The house was quiet, perhaps a bit too quiet. Alex couldn't help but smirk at the irony in that. All horror stories started out that way, in a quiet, too quiet, house. He was to exhausted to care if some psycho killer with a butcher knife waited for him upstairs. Right now, he might even welcome them.

_She _had brought her daughter to the clinic. No biggie. He had been a little excited, seeing her there, her long dark hair shining under the over head light, holding her crying baby in her arms. Then _he _had walked up, put his arm around her as though he had the right. Of course, _he _had had the right. _He _was _her _husband, something Alex had let himself forget. Until he seen them together, a worried married couple with their sick child. In that moment _she _had ceased to be Ava or Rebecca, becoming instead another _she_ in his long history of _she's. _

Great way to spend Valentine's, he thought sourly as he mounted the stairs. He trooped up them, not carrying that his heavy, military style boots were scratching the varnished hard wood.

"Meredith?"

Izzie's hoarse voice, followed by a sniffle, drifts down through the darkness. He paused, reaching one hand up to rub the back of his neck. What the hell was Izzie doing home? He would have figured she would have been out with O'Malley, all smiles and mushy romance. "Sorry. Just me," Alex called back.

"Oh." Another sniffle punctuated the silence. "Are you in for the night?"

"Yeah." There was no point in going out. Everywhere he turned there would be happy couples, reminding him that he was alone. Sure, he had _her, _but _she_ wasn't really his. He wasn't even sure he wanted to have anything more to do with _her, _not after tonight, not after seeing _her_ with _her_ family. The illusion was ruined.

"Same here." The sniffle that followed gave way to a sob. "I think George and I are over."

Uh oh. Heart broken Izzie was never a good thing. "Sorry to hear that." He wasn't. On some level he was relieved. He had tried, wanted to, get over her. It had just never happened. It wasn't that he wanted her hurt, sad, or heart broken, he didn't. He just didn't want her happy with some one else. Fucked up thinking in his book.

"Well, it isn't over. I mean, it is. He just doesn't know it yet. It is over though. It has to be." She stood in her doorway, her face a pale shadow in the dark. Moonlight filtering through the round window at the end of the hallway outlines her barely covered body. "I thought I could do it. I thought the rest of the stuff was more important, and I guess on some level it is, but damn it I shouldn't have to think about buying a vibrator because my boyfriend doesn't know how to get me off!"

Alex blinked. His mouth opened, then snapped shut. Was he suppose to respond? He hoped the hell not. How did one respond to something like that? "I'm sorry?"

"Oh God! I'm sorry. I shouldn't have…" Izzie moaned, her body slumping against her door. Her hair hung like a golden curtain around her face as she stared down at the floor. "I just…I need sex. Good sex. You know?" She lifted her head, staring at him. He knew that stare. It was the one she had given him the night of the bomb scare, when she had dragged him into a linen closet and jumped him. "We had good sex. Great sex. Amazing sex." The words were slow, each one defined. Her tongue darted out to lick her lips. "Phenomenal sex."

It had been all those things. And more. In fact, it hadn't been just sex. Not for him. For him it had been a realization of what making love truly way. "Iz…" His words are cut off by her mouth crashing against his. He pulled back. "Izzie."

"Shhh." Izzie pressed her index finger to his lips. She stepped closer, her semi-clad body pressing into his. "Don't say no. Please. Please don't be a good guy. Not right now." Her body pressed even closer, her breasts rubbing across his Henley clad covered chest.

She curled her fingers in the waffle knit fabric. Her lips lingered near his. He groaned. He never could resist her. She was his Achilles heel. His only weakness. He slid his hands down her body, gripping her hips as he pressed his open mouth to the pulsing skin of her neck.

A moan slipped past Izzie's lips as she threaded her fingers through his hair. He reached up, grasping her wrists in one hand. He held them at her waist, slowly kneeling before her. Using his free hand he hooked her panties on his index finger. He dragged them down the length of her long, tanned legs. Nudging her legs apart he exposed her most intimate flesh to his hungry gaze.

Alex leaned forward, running his tongue over along her clit. Her body trembled, a whimper gasping out of her slightly parted lips. She was so responsive, so uninhibited. His tongue parted her flesh, dipping into her sweetness. Her hands struggled in his grasp, he released them, wincing when they found their way to his shoulders, nails digging in. The sound of her door hitting the wall barely registered as she cried out his name, her nails digging deeper.

Grinning, he moved his mouth to her inner thigh, licking his way to her hip. He found the butterfly tattoo, tracing it with the tip of his tongue. "Alex…please…" Izzie begged. Oh he would please alright. Please her. Please himself. Please them both. "Please…please…"

He kissed his way up her body as he rose. He grasped the hem of her tank top in both hands, lifting it up. Inch by inch her sensual skin was revealed. Rosy colored nipples that puckered slightly when the cool night air caressed them, full breasts that begged for his touch. Touch them he would, just not right now. Right now he needed to be inside her, to hear her calling his name as he brought her to release.

Reaching for the hem of his own shirt he dragged it over his head, tossing it into her dark room. Better to hunt his clothes in there than have Meredith trip in the hallway. Izzie's fingers quickly worked his belt buckle loose. The sound of his zipper grating down was followed by a groan, his groan, as she caressed him through the thin fabric of his boxers. He swatted her hand a way, gripping her hips. He positioned her legs on either side of his, balancing her against her bedroom door. He locked his eyes with her's, teasing her slick entrance with the tip of his penis. He thrust his tongue into her mouth as he thrust into her body. He swallowed her cries as he fully thrusts into her, going as far as her body would allow him. God, she felt so good. So perfect. So right.

"Oh God," Izzie cried, her legs wrapping around his waist, taking him even deeper into her recesses. "Alex...God…Alex." Her nails raked down his back, peeling flesh as they went. He didn't care. With each scratch he thrust harder, deeper.

He gritted his teeth, trying to fight off ejaculation. Not yet. Not this soon. He wasn't ready to let her go. He groans as he feels himself losing it. At the last minute he pulls out. He relinquishes his hold on her legs, letting them slide to the ground.

"Alex?" His eyes meet her's. "Happy Valentine's Day…"


End file.
